Six Elements
by whirlwind2417
Summary: kurama, hiei, and jin are swept off there feet with a few oc's, and put into differnent worlds which they are to learn to protect acording to a profacy made long ago,but are they ones the profacy speekes of,or is it one of the others.repost of true dreams


Hi guys! This is a repost of the story true dreams, but I've changed the story of it a bunch, so I had to delete it and restart! I hope you like this version.

Disclaimer: I do not own yuyu hakusho, and I would like to thank all the reviewers who lent me there characters, and you will be identified in the next chappie when their names will be revealed, ok on with the story!

"Ya know, sometimes I daydream that Hiei is real and he likes me as much as I like him, do you guys do something like that sometimes?" Melissa asked Electra and I one sunny Friday afternoon as we walked down the cracked driveway at Electra's house in a nearly deserted part of Kentucky. " I mean, I know its impossible, but is it still ok to daydream, right?" she finished questionably, throwing a lock of copper colored curls out of her face, large hazel eyes staring a us.

" Of course it is, every one daydreams of the impossible sometimes. Right Star?" replied Electra in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Looking at me with green- ice blue eyes waiting for my input, with short brown hair blowing in her face by the force of the new come spring breeze.

"Ya, there's hardly a time when my head isn't in the clouds!" I answered, happily smiling at life in general, waist long golden hair falling over my shoulders curling slightly at the ends, sea green eyes glittering with child- like happiness.

Melissa smiled at us relived that she wasn't the only person the world that wished of the impossible. "Good," she said "but, Star, we all know YOU have your head in the clouds, its kinda obvious."

I looked at her with a fake confused look on my face; still smiling " What makes you say that?" I asked in an overly innocent tone of voice

"Oh, we don't know maybe because you always space out in mid-sentence." Answered Electra smiling.

"Hey, I can't help that I have a abnormally short attention span." I replied pouting. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a large swirling mass appears in front of us, pulling us in with invisible hands. 'Now what!' was the only thing I thought before my mind was engulfed in darkness.

Seenchangeseenchangeseenchangeseenchange

Swish

'What the…?'

Swish

Star opened her eyes, and immediately closed them again, too many bright colors for someone who just woke up. 'Where am I?'' star thought sitting up, rubbing her still sensitive eyes. She shook her head to chase away the last traces of sleep from her newly awoken mind, golden curls slapping against her fair cheeks.

Swish

Star opened her eyes, searching her surroundings for the source of the sound. And what she saw both startled her and amazed her. Pale colored trees surrounded her, varying from shining yellow to the brightest of blue. The swish sound was made by a mint scented cool breeze flowing free through the beautiful colored trees, making them shimmer like diamonds.

" Wow. " she breathed aloud to herself standing herself up scanning the area around herself for the friends she had just realized she had been with before this whole ordeal occurred.

"Melissa, Electra!" star cried into the desolate space around her. "Where are you guys!"?

'Uh oh, I'm alone! I don't like to be alone like this!' she panicked, she wanted out, as in now! So, she did the only thing she could think of in her panicked state of mind, she ran like hell!

She ran at top speed in the first direction she could get cleared fast enough shouting for her friends. Then suddenly: CRASH! She fell right into a deep whole and landed on something soft and squishy, and… and…

'Awww, gross, it's slimy, and it's… moving!' star thought just before the strange monster like plant threw her onto the ground.

"Aaahhhhhh" her high-pitched scream pierced the silence as the plant darted with strange speed towards her, star closed her eyes and felt…nothing.

" Huh?" she said shocked opening her eyes to see a tall boy around 15 with long red hair flowing down his back almost to his waist, emerald green eyes staring worryingly down at her where she had been thrown down by the monster. Looking behind him she could see him the plant-monster, shredded into three evenly cut pieces. He was gorgeous! And not only that, she knew him!

Rose in hand, he kneeled beside her. " Are you alright?"

(Kurama's P.O.V)

This new predicament, confused me, first being swept away into a black swirling portal, and thrown into this strange place only to see this girl before me, looking quite human I might add, be attacked by this mutant plant, and slice it into 3 pieces with just a swipe of her hand. So naturally, I was lost.

She was an estimated 5'7" tall, golden hair falling freely long over her shoulders, coming about to her waist, she had bright, almost sea green eyes, and had the build of a dancer. She was wearing dark blue faded jean hip huggers, and a light blue tight top. She was quite lovely and looked strong for a human. So I knelt down beside her to see if she was wounded.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, making sure she was not injured, the blow she had been hit with had been pretty strong; a normal human usually wouldn't have survived.

"Yea! I'm ok," she said smiling in a surprisingly cheery voice for someone who had been attacked by a giant mutant plant. "Who are you? My names star!" Star finished standing up.

I smiled politely and told her my name, and then I had thought her to be an oddly strong human as Yusuke had once been, but now I know different.

Seenchangeseenchangeseenchangeseenchange

(Melissa's P.O.V.)

Darkness filled the inside of my eyes, as I finally awoke from my forced sleep. For a while I just lay there hoping to god that when I open my eyes I will be at home snug in my bed, waiting for the suns rays to hit my eyelids. But as hours past the sun did not come, so reluctantly I opened my eyes, and what I saw defiantly wasn't my room. What surrounded me now was not of this world, I was in a dense forest with smooth trees shaped like vines, every one as black as night, each one branched out to block the sun, the air was thick and hot, as the grass on which I lay is a sweet baby blue.

Quickly recalling my two companions at whom I had been with, I got to my feet, and called to them.

"Star! Electra, where are you all!" I yelled in to the darkness only too be answered by the eco of my own voice. The darkness around me was freighting and inclosing, but I knew that by just standing around like a lump on a log. So bravely I slipped in between two of the slick trunks, submerging into the darkness as if something outside myself had fused us together to be one.

I wandered around aimlessly for hours, shouting for my two lost friends. Then just when I thought that I was completely lost and alone, I heard a loud battle cry from my left. So, having no other lead to contact of other intelligent life, not that those trees aren't intelligent, but there not much for conversation, I followed its eco.

I don't know what I expected, but what I saw wasn't it. There he was, standing right in front of me in flesh and blood, all 5'0" of the wonderful gothic-dressing Hiei Jagenshi! I recognized him immediately, every detail of his being etched in my mind, his spiky raven colored hair, his oh-so-awesome blood red eyes! 'Wait a minute, now I know this is a dream, Hiei is a cartoon character!' but I still watched in awe how easily Hiei was beating the 8 volcanic-like monsters he was fighting. Those monsters looked really strong, they looked as if they were made of pure lava, shrouds of light cast through cracks in the monsters' barely-cooled-rock-like skin, with hands thin and crooked like two scythes

Then, to see if I was really awake, I made the biggest mistake I had made yet, I pinch myself and yelped in surprise.

My yelp got Hiei attention distracting him long enough for all 8 of the monsters to slice at him at once, catching him off guard. I watched in horror as the blades cut into his skin, causing it to sizzle on contact, it wounded him bad enough to knock him out. Then, adrenalin kicking in, I ran onto the battlefield, intending to do… who knows what. I guess thinking back that I intended to get them away from Hiei, but that's not what happened, what did happen puzzles me to this day, I ran onto the battle field and immediately shot my left hand out immediately in self defense as a natural reaction, but as I did this my hand started to glow, and a bright red beam shot from the palm of my hand, degenerating all of the monsters with one move. I froze shocked at what I had just done, until a moan from the wounded fire demon shook me back to reality, and I shoved the thought into the back of my mind, too wait until after I had tended to the warrior's wounds. I went over to Hiei to start to help him, I raised his head onto my lap, and as I started to fix up his wounds, I looked at his calm face, just like in the show.

Some things are just to weird to question… yet.

Seenchangeseenchangeseenchangeseenchange

(Electra's P.O.V)

I lay awake on the cold hard dirt ground for at least half an hour before I actually could accept where I was and what happened into my brain. 'Apparently,' I thought grimly sitting up, ' I'm not in America anymore, or Earth either for that matter. This cant be good' I looked around at the strange environment I had been placed within as I took too my feet. Silver stalks resembling grass, at least 3 feet above the top of my head, and an estimated 3 inches thick, surround me, spotting a tear like gem on the top, silver-blue in color, I gasped at the beauty and strangeness of this new world. ' But wait,' I thought, upset at the coming thought, ' what happened to my friends, neither of them carry a lick of sense on there shoulders, and what if they need me, and I'm just standing here like a stick in the dirt, I've got to find them, so we can get out of this together.' So gathering my courage I strode through the thick hoard of 'grass'. I hoped they were together, star hated to be in new places alone, she was one of those people who were just to innocent for there own good, one of those good Christian types who wouldn't hurt a fly, and believed there was good in everyone, and the only 'true evil' is the devil, not to mention she never frowns or is very serious, and can made just about anyone smile, they use to joke that if she met Hiei, she could make him crack a half smile, although they could never officially test their theory. Melissa on the other hand was a troublemaker, serious at times but mostly just goofy, and really sarcastic, once when the three of us went to a fortuneteller, and she told us that one of us had a secret side hidden from the rest, mysterious and unknown I suspected she spoke of Melissa, but she wouldn't tell us whom it was, but Melissa always had a mysterious air about her. I on the other hand, unlike my friends, am calm and have good judgment in a crisis… sometimes. Star try's to fix problems with kindness, and joy, Melissa; anger and violence, but me; cool and calm, and just plain common sense, which neither of the other seemed to care much about.

"Arrrrrrrrggggggggg!" a load growl brought me out of my thoughts of my friends, I looked for the source of the noise and saw a large crystal monster, coming to at least 7 feet in height, with large diamond blades for arms.

" Eye carnauba!" I exclaimed as I took in the look the hostile creature staring down at me with red hating eyes. So, like I said I used common sense…. I ran at top speed in a random direction get away from the threat that now pursued me. I heard the distant roar of the monster as I maneuvered through the thick 'grass', getting farther and farther from the monster, now confused by my odd movements, when suddenly I fell through a thin layer of grass, strait on top of someone, whom, I couldn't see.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't know the grass, got thin at all, its like a maze in there." I apologized to the stranger, only afterwards reanalyzing that people in this world might not speak English, or any other language from my world that is.

"'Hat 's al'ight" a boy's voice said in a heavily accented Irish English. ' Wait, I know that voice!' I thought looking up wide-eyed.

With Kurama and star

Kurama and star" Shuichi, 'ight?" star asked in a heavy country accent to the obviously lying Kurama.

" Yes, why?" Kurama answered nervously, star had asked that kind of awkwardly, like she knew something about him that she wasn't supposed to.

Star got a sly look in her eye, " 'couse I dun think that 's your real name, I think your real name is Yoko Kurama, a famous kitsune thief that was killed by bounty hunters and reborn in a human body."

Kurama looked shocked " what how…?"

" Les play a game," star cut in, " we will each ask 20 questions, then, try to guess what type of person 'chother is, you first." Not leaving time for him to accept or decline.

" Alright," he said, seeing no other choice in the matter, " are you human?"

"Yes, as far as I know I have always been human." Star said in a tone factual in nature and exactly opposite from the way she had spoke just minutes before.

" How did you know that I am really Kurama and that in a past life I was a famous thief?"

"I'm my world, you are a character in an anime show called yuyu hakusho, as well as Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, Toaya (sp), Kuwabara, etc, etc. you get it."

" Hm… what world _are_ you from?"

"Earth."

" If you are human, than how did you get your powers?"

"I isn't gots none."

"But I saw you use them to kill that monster. You just threw your hand out and I was slashed into 3 separate parts."

" Really, I thought's you did that." Star said a puzzled look upon her face.

(Sorry for skipping around so much, but I wanted to get to the point of the story)

(Star's P.O.V.)

I looked down at the floor of the cave that had become a temporary home for the kitsune and I, we had found it not two hours after we met, and I had still not gotten used to all the strange pale colors. We had been living in this strange place for more than two weeks now, the see-through crystal that adorned the walls and floor of our shelter still shone the same bright red, I still cannot believe that so many colors could exist in one place, and still be so empty, let alone the fact that the cave was carved into the side of a mountain made of purple stone.

Shaking myself out of my musings, I stood from my sitting spot by the fire to go tell the redhead that I had made fish for us to eat tonight. I stepped outside and looked around for the dark red spot that identified "fox-boy" as I called him. It didn't take long for me to spot him, his hair standing out amongst the pale colored foliage; he was washing his hands and face by the yellow tinted stream that ran down the purple mountain.

"Kurama!" I called, and started towards him as he looked up, but before I got to him, a large black and purple swirling hole appeared, sucking both of us into its misty swirls… as if this wasn't all weird enough.

End P.O.V

Electra stood, rubbing her head after being hurled through the air as she exited the black mass that had transported her and Jin to yet another strange place, but this time they were in a stone room that looked like it belonged in a castle, strange tapestries with unidentifiable wording decorated the walls, and a line of 16 red velvet and gold chairs lined the long wall behind her, and in front of her a large set of French doors decorated with winged creatures were the only furnishings in the room.

"Electra!" called a familiar voice, snapping her out of her examination of the room. She looked over to the owner.

"Melissa!" she answered, happy to see the burnet, she went to see her.

" And don't forget me!" squeaked a childish voice to the friends.

"Star!" chorused to girls together as the third member of their trio joined them.

"You'll never guess whom I meet!" they all shouted in unison before bursting out laughing.

"Some things will never change." Electra said laughing.

" At least that's one thing that hasn't changed." Melissa added glumly

" And never will" piped star.

" You all know each other?" asked Kurama.

"Yep," answered star "hey guys, where are we now?" just after stars question was voiced, 3 more portals identical to the ones that transported them to the room appeared (a/n: ya know, things appear a lot in this fic… go figure).

The first portal threw out a boy and a girl about 16 in age each. The girl was fair skinned, and came to be about 5'3" in height, with blond hair falling to her waist, and hazel green eyes. She wore a red t-shirt decorated with a dark green dragon on the front, jeans and sandals.

The boy was tall… really tall, about 6'3" with a slight tan and raven colored hair, cut so that it came just above his ears (think Jesse McCartney's hair cut) wearing a tight black t-shirt, a black belt, a dark blue jean jacket, and slightly loose light blue jeans. Electra also noticed at closer inspection, that the had 3 small silver hoops in each ear, a chain on each wrist, and a silver chain necklace with a skull on it (like Musica's on rave master!), and his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

The next portal shot out a dark skinned boy, about 5'8" in height, with blood red eyes and black hair, he wore a dark red shirt tight around the shoulders and chest, black jeans with silver chains hanging down, a black leather jacket and black army boots. Silver chains hung from his neck and wrists.

The girl was slightly tan and had shoulder length blond hair and gray eyes, about 5'3" in height, she wore a green tight shirt that tied behind her neck, tight blue jeans and brown high-heeled sandals.

The last portal propelled a girl about 5'3" out of its mists, with pale skin and shoulder length dark brown hair, her blue eyes being the most colorful thing about her, she was a very obvious Goth, plain black shirt, plain black pants plain black shoes. And after her a boy about 5'4" tall with black hair and natural red highlights, with oddly colored gold eyes, dressed in a plain loose white shirt, loose blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

'What a strange group of people, but then again, we most likely look odd to them also.' Though Electra as her and the other two girls walked towards the newcomers.

"Hello, are you all alright?" Electra asked, which was met with a few nods of the head, about two answers of 'yea', and the Goth just glared at her but she ignored her.

"Well that's good," star added " anyhow, I'm Star, and this is Melissa, Electra, Kurama, Jin, and Hiei, who are you all?"

Cliffie! I know I'm mean, but I cant help it, I was born that way, well I'm gonna go into detail about the plot in the next chappie. So review plz!


End file.
